human_04_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid McKay
Astrid McKay is a 16-year-old human 0.4. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Astrid Jasmine McKay was born on January 15, 1998, to Piper Davis-McKay, and Anthony McKay. Anthony was a doctor, while Piper was a lawyer. Anthony was on his way to work when a leaf blew in his face, causing him to lose his balance, and stumble into the road. Piper noticed, and jumped in to save him from running over. Anthony thanked Piper, and invited her over to his place, noticing her good looks. Piper accepted, and that night, they got to know each other. Both had a crush on the other, and two weeks after, Anthony asked Piper if she'd like to go on a date. About nine months later, Anthony decided to propose to Piper, to which she said yes. When Piper became pregnant with Astrid, she did not realize instead of one daughter, she was going to have twins. When Astrid and her twin sister Comet were born, Piper and Anthony were shocked by this revelation, but happily accepted it. Anthony named the twins Coment and Astrid without Piper's approval, but somehow, those were the names Astrid and her sister were given. Growing up, Astrid found herself being the complete opposite of her sister, since she was incredibly girly and bubbly, while Comet was mostly tomboyish and fiesty. When Astrid turned five, she recieved a pink teddy bear, which she called Rainbow. She loved Rainbow more than any of her other stuffed animals. Astrid had a love for singing and acting, and tended to be more open and expressive than other kids. When Astrid was in third grade, she sang in her schools' talent show, and got a standing ovation. However, when the twins were twelve, Anthony and Piper were struggling to gain money, which they noticed, but they were told not to worry about it. A few months later, Piper lost her job, leaving the family extremely poor. Astrid wanted to help, so she decided to sing at a restaraunt for money. She was loved by the audience, and continued to perform there every night, even on school nights. This was able to gain her family a small amount of money, which they lived off of, and spent wisely. During the summer vacation before seventh grade, she was visited by a man named Freddie Harvey, who signed her a record deal. Astrid accepted the deal, hoping to earn more money for her family. A few months after, Astrid had released her very first album, and published her singing these songs on YouTube. She found that tons of people were viewing her videos, and most of them liked her voice. She was sad about having a few haters, but she decided to shrug it off. She was then asked to perform in several places all over the world, which made her super excitied. She decided to make singing her career, and would be homeschooled from then on. She always gave 50% of her profits to her family, and they were all proud of her. Astrid went on a World Tour, and was able to get Freddie Harvey to become her agent. In a few short years, Astrid became incredibly famous to younger girls, and was seen as an angel with pink wings. She gave advice to her fans out there, saying that if they were gone, she would miss them. She loved all of her fans, and was overjoyed to spend time with them. She was sent fan-mail by her fans, saying that her optimism had saved their lives. Her parents and twin sister came on tour with her, which made her overjoyed. During a performance in Los Angeles, she got hit in the head by a paper airplane, and passed out on the stage in front of everyone. She was quickly sent to the hospital, where the doctors recognized that she'd been induced into a coma. She became a coma paitient at the Los Angeles hospital, and stayed in this coma for three months. She received a lot of "Get Well Soon" cards from her fans, and her parents and Comet were extremely worried about her. When the upgrade hit, Astrid was still in a coma, but was on the verge of waking up. She finally woke up only a minute after the upgrade had been released, and found that the doctors and viewers were completley frozen, including her sister Comet, who had come to check on her. She didn't know where she was, or what had happened, but she was soon discovered by Cody Shavelson, who had been under hypnosis when the upgrade hit, and was looking for others like him. As carefully as he could, Cody helped Astrid out of the hospital, and into the streets of LA. As soon as they got outside, people started moving again, which lifted Astrid's spirits. However, she and Cody soon discovered that everyone else had changed, and that there was something different about them. She still had very little strength, so she asked Cody to stay with her, and he agreed to do so. They were then found by three more 0.4 that had missed the upgrade: Brad Winston, Hayden Jenner, and Adrienne Phelps. Both Brad and Hayden had been under the influence of a knockout drug, while Adrienne had been under hypnosis. They happily became allies to Hayden, Adrienne, and Brad. Only a few moments later, all five of them were encountered by the entire population 1.0 in Los Angeles, led by Cody's father, Lucas. Lucas Shavelson had filaments on his hands, which he easily passed to the person on his right. Terrified and shocked, Astrid ran away, and the other 0.4 followed her instincts. They hid in an abandoned place that was crazily run down, only to find that someone else was there: a woman named Jeannine Gillings. This woman explained to the five 0.4 that they'd missed out on an upgrade, and in a few hours, they'd be forgotten. Astrid had a hard time taking this in, but was comforted by Hayden. That night, Astrid and the others slept in the abandoned building, and the following morning, they found that everything they'd told had been true. The 1.0 had forgotten they were present, or that they were ever there. Astrid made her way back to her campervan, only to find it had been stripped of all her things completley. She was shocked by this, but packed a bag of some of the most important things to her, such as clothes, books, and Rainbow the Teddy Bear. She and the other 0.4 agreed to stay in LA for a week, before beginning their travel. During that time, Astrid came across another 0.4, Jett Armin, and she brought him to where she was staying. You can find her backpack here. Personality Astrid used to be very perky and fun to be around, and she still is at times. However, she has grown a level of vulneribility she has never had before the upgrade, now that she is invisible to most others around her. She has a good heart, and a huge level of innocence, but she is very scared of this new world, and is still not sure who she can trust. Appearance Astrid has wavy blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She has been told she is extremely pretty, and currently stands at 5'2. She mostly wears pink, and girly things. She always has a golden best friend locket around her neck, symbolizing her love for her lost twin sister. Alliances *Hayden Jenner *Adrienne Phelps *Cody Shavelson *Brad Winston Enemies *The 1.0. Abilities/Traits *Astrid is a 0.4. *Astrid didn't get upgraded to 1.0. *Astrid was in a coma when the upgrade hit. *Astrid was a famous singer before the upgrade hit. *Astrid had tons of fans that got upgraded. *Astrid is very pretty. *Astrid lost her twin sister to the upgrade. *Astrid mostly wears pink. Gallery Category:Human 0.4 Category:Female Category:Sixteen Category:American Category:Teenagers Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Located in California